A Great PinkieBurn Day
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: Braeburn has arrived in Ponyville. Is this just a visit? Or is he planning on moving to Ponyville. And like always, a certain pink pony is there to greet him.
1. Braeburn's POV

The train was rocking along the tracks as we speed towards Ponyville. I was on my way to help my cousin Applejack and her family at Sweet Apple Acres. I guess I had better introduce myself. My names Braeburn Apple. I live in Appleloosa running the family orchard there. Bet you cannot guess what I help grow. Yep, you guessed it. Apples. I am also going for another reason. I have a small crush on one of my cousins' friends, even though she nearly started a war between the Buffalo and us. I have not told my cousin yet, since I have no idea how she would take it. I mean, her cousin dating one of her friends. That would not be good. In addition, I have no idea about one more thing that this trip will help me decide. I want to move to Ponyville to be closer to my cousin, but at the same time, I do not want to leave Appleloosa.

"Attention passengers, we are arriving in Ponyville. Please remain seated till the train has come to a complete stop." The conductor told everypony. Nervous, I stayed sitting on the chair, trying not to fidget as the train platform rolled into view. I grabbed my bags and walked onto the platform. When I was off the train, I looked around for Applejack or Big Macintosh.

"Where are they at?" I asked myself. "I was pretty sure one of them would great me here before heading for Sweet Apple Acres." I began to think something might be wrong, so I headed out for the orchard. Along the way, many ponies greeted me and welcomed me to Ponyville. I thanked them and continued to Sweet Apple Acres. When I was walking by the park, I saw a familiar purple dragon with a white unicorn filly laughing at some jokes that the dragon was telling. I smiled at the two.

"Hey, Braeburn!" I turned to where I heard the voice and saw Applejack running towards me.

"Where have you been cuz?" I asked.

"Sorry about that," she began. "I was trying to finish up some of the harvest before I came and got you. I just didn't expect the train to arrive early."

"Actually, the train arrived on time. You were the one late." I told her. The look on her face made me laugh.

"My bad," she replied. "Anyhow, you ready to get to work?"

"That is why I am here." I told her. We set off for the orchard again, before a mess of pink appeared in front of me.

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE BRAEBURN!" I jumped back about ten feet and lost most of my luggage.

"Pinkie, try not to scare our help. We need him for the harvest." Applejack scolded her.

"Sorry Applejack," she said. "I just really super-duper wanted to welcome him to Ponyville! Anyhoozits, I'm throwing a HUUUUGGEEE welcome to Ponyville party tonight! For you!" She placed her hoof to my chest, making me blush slightly, "Sugarcube corner at 5:00pm. Don't. Be. Late." She poked at my chest with each word than sped off to who knows where."

"Man, she sure scared me." I said. We arrived at Applejacks place a few minutes later.

"Alright, Braeburn," Applejack began. "I want you to be honest with me. Do you have a crush on Pinkie?" I began to get nervous. How had she been able to guess? Was it the fact when I was visiting or here for the reunions, I would usually stop to talk with Pinkie for a while, or was it the way I acted just a bit ago.

I realized there would be no way out of it, so I just nodded my head.

"I had a feeling you did since when we came by every so often, you and she would spend a lot of time together." I really should have been more careful since Applejack was, at time, vey observant about many things. From now on, no more giving her unintentional hints about anything. "If you think I have a problem with you two dating, you don't have to worry about that. I mean, Fluttershy is dating Big Mac. Twilight and Rarity are fine with Spike and Sweetie Belle dating. I am fine with you and Pinkie dating. Just so you know, she's been asking about you a lot."

"What about the whole family tree thing? And Cheese Sandwich and her?"

"That whole family thing was something that was discovered to be false, and she and Cheese Sandwich are just friends, so you don't have to worry about that. Now come on, let us get you to Sugarcube Corner. Your party is going to start any moment now." We ran to Sugarcube Corner to find the place dark. I turned to Applejack, only to find she had a smug look on her face. I turned and walked inside. Just as soon as I took my first step through the door, the lights came on and everypony in Ponyville popped up.

"SURPRISE!" If you thought Pinkie, making me jump back ten feet was an achievement. This time, I almost hit the ceiling. Applejack just laughed at my misfortune as she always does.

"Sometimes, I think you are out to get me Applejack." I told her. We joined in the party as the food was arriving from the back. About an hour after the party began, I finally decided to tell Pinkie how I felt. I walked over to her, and tapped her shoulder. "Could I talk to you for a moment, Pinkie?"

"Sure, Braeburn." She said with one of her smiles. We walked upstairs to her room. "So what did you want to tell me?" I really began to get nervous now. I took a deep breath, and came out with it.

"Pinkie, for a while now, I've been thinking about you a lot, and I've come to realize something." I began. She had a determined look on her face, as if she knew something, but was waiting for me to finish, I continued. "Pinkie, I love you." I kept my eyes shut, waiting to hear the rejection I thought might be coming, but instead.

"I KNEW IT!" She exclaimed. "I knew you had a crush on me, but I was waiting for you to finally admit it yourself. And also, I really like you too." I could not believe my luck. The mare I loved, loved me back. She threw her hoofs around my shoulders and hugged me to the point of turning blue.

"Cho-kin-g he-re," I managed to get out. She let go immediately. "Also, there is something I would like to tell everypony downstairs, and it also affects us, but I want to keep it a surprise." When I saw she was getting worried, I whispered in her ear what it was. She smiled to the point I was blinded by her smile, but at least she knew what I was saying. We went back downstairs to find everypony waiting for us.

"I have an announcement to make," I began as they all turned to me to hear what I was about to say. "When I was on my way here, I was also debating whether or no to move here to Ponyville, and I made my decision. I have decided to."

**Cliffhanger no Jutsu. Couldn't resist. You'll have to wait and see what his decision is later.**


	2. Pinkie's POV

Hello, I am Pinkie Pie. Oops, you already knew that. Any who, I am getting everything ready for this super-duper extra special awesome Welcome to Ponyville party for one of my friends. My best friend Applejack announced a few days ago that her cousin, Braeburn would be arriving in a few days to help with some of the apple harvest. I was really super-duper ultra-happy to hear this news. I had to make this party very good for many reasons. Besides my reputation of throwing great welcome parties, I was also doing this to see if he will notice me as more than a friend. Ok, I will admit it. I have a very, very, very, very, big crush on him. I was relieved when Twilight discovered the whole related to the Apples thing to be false. Apparently, someone placed those fake documents there to cause some trouble. In addition, who in their right mind would set me up with Cheese Sandwich?

_"PINKIE, KEEP FOCUSED ON THE STORY! NOT TRY TO BREAK ANY WALLS THIS TIME!"_

"Oops, sorry Mr. Author." Anyhow, I decided to see where Braeburn might be. I noticed the time on the clock tower and gasped. "Braeburn's train will be here soon and Applejack isn't even at the station to meet him!" I rushed over to Sweet Apple Acres and ran right into Applejack. "You, train station right now!" She just looked at me, wonder what I was talking about. "Braeburn is arriving right NOW!" Now she got the message. She ran off to Ponyville while I got ready to surprise Braeburn when I run into him.

After returning to Ponyville, I saw Applejack and Braeburn walking to Sweet Apple Acres. I decided now would be a good time to welcome him and let him know of the party. I ran up to them and gave my usual welcome.

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE BRAEBURN!" I welcomed. I guess I surprised him a bit, since he jumped back ten feet and made him lose his bags. Oops, I really have to stop doing that, but it's just so much fun.

"Pinkie, try not to scare our help. We need him for the harvest." Applejack scolded me.

"Sorry Applejack," I said. "I just really super-duper wanted to welcome him to Ponyville! Anyhoozits, I'm throwing a HUUUUGGEEE welcome to Ponyville party tonight! For you!" I placed my hoof to his chest. I swear he blushed when I did that, "Sugarcube corner at 5:00pm. Don't. Be. Late." I poked at his chest with each word than sped off to Sugarcube Corner to get everything ready.

I ran to the library after the party was set up, to meet up with Twilight. I knocked on the door as her guard, Flash Sentry, opened up and let me in.

"Twilight is up in her room reading. I am heading out to check on Spike and Sweetie Belle for her." He flew towards the park as I ran upstairs to talk to Twilight.

"TWILIGHT, YOU THERE?"

"One second, Pinkie." I waited for about thirty seconds for her to open the door. "What's going on, Pinkie?"

"I need you to help get everyone to Sugarcube Corner right NOW!" We ran out the door and got everypony ready for the party. We waited for about five more minutes, before the doors opened, revealing Braeburn and Applejack.

"SURPRISE!" I guess the shock was too much for him, since he jumped towards the ceiling. Applejack was just laughing at her cousin as he turned to her.

"Sometimes, I think you are out to get me Applejack." he told her. We all began to have fun at the party. Spike and Sweetie Belle were with the rest of the CMC talking about crusading ideas. I guess they want Spike around to help them if they need it. Applejack went over to a table where their field hand Caramel was at and started up a conversation. Rainbow even had her friend from the Wonderbolts here. I saw Fluttershy and Big Mac talking with Miss. Cheerilee about something.

It was about an hour into the party, that I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Braeburn looking at me.

"Could I talk to you for a moment, Pinkie?" He asked.

"Sure, Braeburn." I said with one of my special smiles. We walked upstairs to my room. "So what did you want to tell me?" I saw him getting nervous as he took a deep breath.

"Pinkie, for a while now, I've been thinking about you a lot, and I've come to realize something," began. I was defiantly interested now. I had a feeling what he was about to say, but I decided to let him finish. "Pinkie, I love you."

YES! HE SAID IT! I waited for him to say this ever since I met him!

"I KNEW IT!" I had a feeling he felt the same, since he would also make time to talk to me when he was visiting Ponyville. I decided to finally tell him my feelings as well. "I knew you had a crush on me, but I was waiting for you to finally admit it yourself. And also, I really like you too." I threw my hooves around him in a really, really tight hug.

"Cho-kin-g he-re," he tried to get out. I let go immediately, since I didn't want to kill my new coltfriend. "Also, there is something I would like to tell everypony downstairs, and it also affects us, but I want to keep it a surprise." When he said this, I began to getting worried. I just got him as mine and now he might decide something else. I heard him whisper something in my ear. My face lit up at what he was going to say, but I'm not spoiling it for the readers!

_"PINKIE!"_

Oops, I forgot. We went back downstairs for Braeburn to make his announcement.

"I have an announcement to make," he began as they all turned to me to hear what Braeburn was about to say. "When I was on my way here, I was also debating whether or not to move here to Ponyville, and I made my decision. I have decided to."

**HA HA HA HA! Another Cliffhanger-no- Jutsu!**

**PINKIE PIE, THAT WAS MY LINE!**

**Mine now! **

**You got that right, Pinkie.**

**Don't encourage her Braeburn!**


	3. Braeburn's Decision

"I've decided I'll stay here in Ponyville." Braeburn announced. Everypony cheered for the announcement. For Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Apple Bloom, they were excited that their cousin would be staying with them in Ponyville.

For Pinkie however, this meant that her coltfriend would be here to stay with her. To show her excitement, she grabbed Braeburn by his vest, and kissed him on the lips. Braeburn was shocked at first, before kissing her back. Members of the crowd had mixed in their reactions. For the Apple Family and their friends, they had a look of happiness and smugness on their faces. The CMC and Spike just awed at the site, while Scootaloo gagged. Most of the stallions in Ponyville were angry for the new guy getting Pinkie, while others were happy for the new couple.

The Mares however, were ready to kill Pinkie for taking a stallion they could have had.

"HA HA, he's mine now!"

"PINKIE, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DOING THIS! DO YOU WANT ME TO SET YOU UP WITH POKEY OR CHEESE?"

"No, I'll be good now."

They soon broke the kiss to find everypony looking at them. Both Pinkie and Braeburn both just blushed, while Pinkie just giggled. Half of the room just left, since all they wanted to do was try to get with either Pinkie or Braeburn. Soon, only the mane 6, Spike, the CMC, and a few others were all that is left.

"I'm really happy for you two," Fluttershy told them. "We've been hoping Pinkie would find somepony that would take care of her, and from what Big Mac has told me, you care for her as well. But if you break her heart, nothing will protect you from me." Fluttershy finished with her eyes getting ready to form her STARE. Big Mac put a hoof on her shoulder and she stopped. "sorry."

"No worries. You care about your friend. I would do the same thing in your position." Braeburn explained. Everypony nodded at that.

"Aright everypony, we need to get my cousins things here, so let's head for the station." Applejack told them. They began heading for the station, as Pinkie pulled Braeburn aside and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go get your things," Pinkie told him. "Then we can be together even more tomorrow."

"I like that." Braeburn told her. They left Sugarcube Corner, just as a flash from a camera went off. Celestia, Luna, and an old friend of theirs soon walked out of the shadows.

"I told you two that there was something going on," the mysterious stallion told them. "But you never believed me".

"I never said anything of doubting you," said Luna. "I just wasn't too sure about it".

"Which means, you doubted me," the stallion replied. "Now pay up." Luna and Celestia soon withdrew ten pits each and handed them to their friend.

"You just got lucky this time my friend." Said Celestia.

"You also have to remember, they could break up at one point," Luna also implied.

"I believe you two forget, I've been around for a long time. I have seen love like that, and by no means, does it ever fade. I may not be a love expert like your niece, but I know a few things." The stallion told them.

"Just wait, one day, you will lose at something." Said Luna.

"Maybe, but you never know. I am heading back for home. Call me next time you want to lose at another bet." Just before the stallion could leave, Pinkie and Braeburn came back in.

"You three were betting on us!" They both yelled.

"Time for me to go. Bye." The stallion soon left, as Pinkie and Braeburn walked up to Celestia and Luna.

"Why do we bet with him?" Luna asked her sister.

"No idea, but I have a feeling he saw this coming." Just as Celestia finished, Pinkie brought out her party cannon, and Braeburn brought out a Party tank out of nowhere.

"We'll give you a head start," they told the Princesses.

That night, all that anypony heard throughout Equestria was the screams of the princesses as the new couple chased them all over Ponyville.

**And finished. Also, let me know if you want a sequel to this.**

"**About time you finished this"**

**Pinkie, will you give me a break. You have done this to me in this story ever since chapter 2, and you have been doing it all throughout the Pony King.**

"**Come on Sugarplum; give him a break this time."**

"**Ok Braesie"**

***snicker***

"**OK, Darth does not own anything"**

**Except for the plot, and idea, and *hoof and hand covers her mouth***

**I think they get the idea Pinkie. Anyway, let me know if you would like a sequel.**


End file.
